


Thrice in Gold

by cole_lit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, Time Travel, and now they're raising minato, naruto and kurama went back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole_lit/pseuds/cole_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth, Minato died young because the world cannot handle the awesomeness of a Namikaze. So how will the world survive with three Namikaze running about, two of which would not let their youngest brother die an early death this time? (Hint: it won’t.) </p><p>(Or where Naruto and Kurama travel back through time to save the world. And raise Minato - and some havoc - along the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice in Gold

_(Where Team Seven talks about Clan Matters, Minato is a Troll, and Jiraiya mourns his Fate and the Fate of the World.)_

. . .

Jiraiya wondered what the nine hells (or just Nine Tails, get it?) was the Sandaime smoking when he decided to make Jiraiya the Jounin-sensei of _two_ clan heirs. And worse, they didn’t come from just any clan. (Of course, there wasn’t “just any clan” in Konoha because clans are arrogant as fuck about their reputations, except for the Nara because arrogance was too troublesome for those lazy bums.) Of course not, why make Jiraiya’s life easier when he could have the clan heirs of both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga?

(Never mind that Jiraiya actually had teaching experience from his time in Ame when he took care of three orphans when he was seventeen because how would Sarutobi-sensei know that? Unless a snake or a slug squealed on him, those tattletales.)

“So,” he started off, looking at his students, who looked like they were made from ice and stone with giant sticks up their asses. (He wondered how did they pass his test yesterday? Just, _how?_ ) “Is there any clan-related thing I should know before we start?”

“I am required to fulfill my clan duties in the afternoon, Jiraiya-sensei,” Uchiha Fugaku spoke up first, smirking at Hyuuga Hiashi, who fumed at the _very blatant sign_ of Uchiha superiority. (Note the sarcasm.)

“I, too, am required to fulfill my clan duties in the afternoon. But I will not be remiss in my training as your genin, Jiraiya-sensei,” Hiashi said respectfully, bowing his head slightly while glancing at Fugaku with a smirk because he _obviously superior_ in managing his responsibilities.

Jiraiya couldn’t believe how petty his genin were. (Selectively forgetting the time when he and his genin teammates destroyed a tea house over the last slice of cake. In his defense, it was the best cake he ever had. And ever will because they were banned from stepping into the tea house after that incident. Sarutobi-sensei never forgave them for that.)

“Um, I’ve got some clan heir duties to do, too, when Sei-nii comes back from his mission,” said his third student. All three members looked at their smallest teammate, Namikaze Minato, who just looked at them bashfully in return.

“Since when have you been the Namikaze clan heir?” Fugaku asked, shocked at Minato’s announcement.

“Just before they left. Sei-nii made me into the clan heir becuase I lost the bet,” he explained, petulantly mumbling the latter part.

“Your brother decided on the clan heir _based on a bet?_ ” Hiashi asked, appalled.

Minato just looked confused at his teammates’ reactions. (Or maybe just the fact that his teammates could react in the first place.)

“Yeah. How else will we decide?”

“ _By birth order!_ '” Fugaku and Hiashi answered back simultaneously. Then they glared at each other for copying the other, no doubt.

“But Sei-nii didn’t want to be clan heir. And the fairest way to decide Sei-nii’s heir was through a bet. Though Sei-nii obviously stacked the deck in his favor,” Minato explained with a little grumbling. But he couldn’t complain because that was exactly how ninja clans worked.

“Wait, wait. Who’s the clan head?” Jiraiya interrupted, before the whole thing would become more confusing.

“Sei-nii,” Minato answered, looking deceptively innocent, which was a big clue that he was _anything but_.

“Which ‘Sei-nii’ do you mean?”

“Sei-nii the clan head.”

Jiraiya didn’t know whether to praise his blond student for his honest yet deceptive answers or to strangle him because they were getting nowhere. Or better yet, he should strangle his brothers, who most defintely taught Minato how to be an elusive brat.

“Is Seiichi or Seiji the clan head?” Jiraiya asked, pleased with himself because there was no way Minato could slither his way out of this one without giving a straight answer.

Minato gave him a look that implied that _he was stupid_ and said, “The clan head is based on birth order, Sensei. Who do _you think_ is the clan head?”

It was official, he was going to lose one of his students out of sheer aggravation. He was sure that Sakumo and Orochimaru could comfort their grieving teammates after he killed their youngest brother.

“I’m also required to inform you that if anything _untoward_ happens to me while I’m under your supervision, my brother will consider it as a declaration of war against the Namikaze,” Minato said cheerfully and Jiraiya hoped against hope that he didn’t mean...

“ _Prank war._ ”

Jiraiya _did not_ whimper at the idea of a prank war against those Namikaze brats. (Who were three years younger than him so he had every right to call them such.)

Seiji was terrifying with his knowledge on esoteric jutsu, which Jiraiya was sure he used for evil. (Because why else would he get along so well with Orochimaru if he wasn’t?)

But the real terror was Seiichi, whose mind was capable of unimaginable and impossible feats of chaos, with his little red-headed minion at his heels.

“Also,” and at Minato’s cheerful chirp, Jiraiya made a very manly sound of distress becauase _anything_ could come out of the mouth of the youngest Namikaze.

“If you use me or any of my teammates to help in your research for your new book, I am required to report to my brothers.”

“How did they even know that?!” Jiraiya exclaimed because he hasn’t even started on his book, yet those blond menaces already knew what he was planning to do with his genin team.

(They were only going to be a distraction. Ladies found little boys adorable, right?)

“I don’t know yet,” he said, shrugging. Jiraiya felt ominously threatened by that “ _yet_ ”.

“Sei-nii is probably going to teach me though,” he added enthusiastically.

Jiraiya was naturally horrified at what Minato would become under the tutelage of the Namikaze twins.

And speaking of the devils.

“Mina-chan!” a cheerful blond with spiky hair appeared out of nowhere and swooped Minato into a hug.

“Sei-nii!” Minato squealed, either in embarrassment or in delight. It was hard to tell since he wasn’t hugging the older blond, or pushing him away. But then, the latter would be an exercise in futility since it was impossible to escape the grasp of Namikaze Seiichi.

“Welcome back, Namikaze-sama,” Hiashi respectfully greeted the Namikaze clan head. Fugaku quickly followed the suit, before they devolved into a glaring match.

(Where was the respect he deserved? He was one of the Sannin. Sage, he was their jounin-sensei!)

“I thought you were going to put him on a tighter leash?” asked a familiar silky voice from the distance.

“I’m his brother, not his keeper,” the other Namikaze twin answered Orochimaru with a scoff. “Why didn’t you? Or Sakumo?”

“You know it would be much easier to catch lightning and wind than your brother, Seiji,” Sakumo answered cheerfully, warpping his arms around the shoulders of his younger acerbic teammates. Most likely to ensure that they would not escape.

“Hatake-sama, forgive me for my presumptuousness, but wasn’t your team just sent on a mission yesterday?” Fugaku asked the White Fang. (Most likely to report to the Uchiha family when he went home. Ninja politics, what joy.)

“Do you think those pathetic Iwa scum are a match for the Shintennou of Konoha?” Seiji asked arrogantly.

But then, it wasn’t arrogance; it was confidence, not only in his skills, but in the skills of his team.

“So Mina-chan!” Seiichi said, after rubbing his cheeks against his youngest brother, who looked more resigned than anything else. “I see that you’ve been terrorizing Jiraiya.”

“Not terrorizing, Sei-nii. Just answering his questions,” Minato answered faux innocently and Seiichi’s grin sharpened.

“I see! Well, sorry to interrupt,” he said, not sounding sorry at all - _the bastard_. “But we’re gonna borrow Mina-chan now! I need to teach him some stuff before we get sent on another mission.”

“Teach him what?” Jiraiya asked warily. Seiichi and Seiji grinned, sensing his imminent fear.

“I’m gonna teach him how to be a Namikaze!”

. . .

_**ages (for clarity’s sake)** :_

_minato, fugaku, hiashi – 10_

_naruto/seiichi, kurama/seiji – 20_

_jiraiya, orochimaru (and tsunade, while i’m at it) – 23_

_sakumo – 25_

**Author's Note:**

> note that minato is going to be ooc, kinda. i mean, he’s going to be practically raised by naruto and kurama. you have been warned.  
> i’m also looking for a beta who’s very knowledgeable with the naruto fandom. preferably with great (not just good) spelling and grammar. and really good with fight scenes, while we’re at it. if interested, leave me a comment or something. x3
> 
> thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed~  
> also, talk to me - [cole-lection.tumblr.com](cole-lection.tumblr.com)


End file.
